Promise
by eopartners
Summary: She decided to tell. Elliot will protect her. He loves her as much she does. "...okay.. But promise me that you're not going to tell this... to anyone." Elliot and Olivia both single. They love each other. Nobody knows they are couple.
1. Chapter 1

The elevator just opened. Elliot had to walk fast. He was late. He walked into the squad quickly and he saw John and Fin.

"Good Morning!" John told Elliot.  
"Morning" Elliot answered him. Smiling. He tried to take off his coat and he heard his captain's voice.

"Where the hell you been?"  
"There was a car accident, and it was terrible. Olivia came here?" Elliot explanied why he was late shortly and realized he couldn't see his partners, Olivia. Well...his lover..

"No, not yet." Fin said. He was busy for typing his closed case.

Elliot started worried Olivia. He took his coat and walked out the squad. "No late. I'll take her." he said his captain. He was thinking..'I thought Liv never late. well.. I have to hurry up.' He ran to his car.

Olivia was wearing her clothes. She just finished her shower. Her eyes were little bit red. Yes. she cried because of...

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

She walked to her door and saw her partner, Elliot, her lover. She opened the door and asked. "Why did you come here?"

"Because you're late. And that's why I am here." He closed the door slowly. He sat her couch when he saw she was preparing.

She smiled. "Almost ready. El.. How many cases we're working now?"

"Eleven open rapes, and um...13 child abuse.,.maybe."

"A lot." she said quietly so Elliot can't listen.

But he listened. "What's wrong? Something happened?"

"No..nothing..."

"Liv..Tell me.." Definitely something happened. He knew.. but not sure what happened.

"Nothing happened, Elliot." She tried to hide her pain, but she couldn't. Her voice was already telling something happened.

He realized that 'something' was really bad. "Don't lie to me... Liv."

"I told you nothing happened. Why don't you believe me?" She lied again. She wanted to tell him. But she was afraid that if he knew that what was happened to her and he's not going to love her anymore. She knew it is not true but she was.. just afraid.

He knew she was lying. He couldn't understand why she wasn't telling the truth. Damnit.. what's wrong with her..

"You sure?" he said.

She didn't want to lie anymore. She was feeling too much pain right now, and she needed someone who will protect her. Elliot was staring her. His face was telling her 'I'll protect you, Liv. I love you. It never change. Liv.. please.. tell me..'

She decided to tell. Elliot will protect her. He loves her as much she does.

"...okay.. But promise me that you're not going to tell this... to anyone."

Her eyes were filled of tears. She walked to Elliot, and sat the couch.

"What happened?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday...after meeting you, I came out of car to go home... and uh..when I opened the door, a man ran into the car.."

She told him.. She looked Elliot. He looked like shocked. She didn't see well.. because her eyes were filled of tears and tears already came out.

" Do you remember how did he look like?" He asked Olivia. He already felt sorry to her. He was sorry that he had to ask like this question.  
She turned her head to the floor and only stared the floor. She didn't want to show her pain and fear to Elliot. She just answered his question.

" No... he was wearing ski-mask. But..um..I heard of that voice before."

Shit. Her voice was cracked.

"And then?" Elliot took her hand to his and wrapped with his two hands. Warmly.

She liked his warm. " He..uh.. He pushed me at the backseat."

Elliot realized her hand started to shaky. He hated himself that made her remember terrible memory. " Was he at the frontseat?"

She nodded. Then she sobbed. "I told him that I'm a cop and show me his hand.. with my gun. But... he aimed his gun to me and if I do not put the gun down he told me he's gonna kill me, there, right that time... and... uh... he came to backseat and aimed the gun, cuffed my hands and feet. It...there was no way to run away.."

Her tears dropped on her chin. Elliot wiped her tears, with his fingers. His heart was hurt. Too hurt.

"It's okay...It's okay..." Elliot told her.

She talked again. " He started to drive and we arrived what...um...some home and he get off the car, and... he came to me... Then, he took off the cuff on my feet. After that... he said 'Let's ge you a little more comfortable, uh?'.. and bring me in home... And...uh...In home, he made me to lay on the bed, and took off..m..my clo..clothes..."

Her lips were crazy.

"And...my hands were cuffed, he was on top of me... He came close to me. And.. groped my body... With that he said he was almost chocked because he was waiting that. and... today was the best day of his life. And... he... he... raped me..."  
He closed his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't hear that one word "rape".. but.. he heard.

"Why didn't shout or yell?" Elliot asked. Now... he had to catch that pervert.

"He said if I scream, he's gonna shoot all bystanders." She said.

He hated that she protect more the people than herself.

"How did you come to home?"

"He dropped me as my car. And he went away by taxi." She felt a little guilt that she didn't see taxi's plates number. She was shocked and confused that time.

"You didn't report it?" He knew she wouldn't report. She just hate that.

She nodded. "After reported then what? It would be me get a call to investigate... And.. if I do... all of the unit will know..."

That was right. She didn't want to report... because of these.

"Did he use condom?" He asked. He blamed himself cause of using that word.

"Yeah... so I took it when he went to change clothes."

"What about evidence?" Evidence... Crazy evidence...

"I have to Warner, and told her I don't know vic's name." She felt dizzy. Maybe she crid so much...

"Liv... Why didn't you call me?" He wanted to asked her. She had him all the time.. but why didn't she call him.

Her mind was telling this 'I don't know... I just afraid.." She told him " It was to late to call.. and.. I ... I was...scared to tel...I'm sorry..." She cried again. In his chest.

"You don't have to be sorry. This is not your fault. I should take you at home... I'm sorry..." He stroked her hair. With hugging.

They just sat on her couch... Like that...

Maybe 10 minutes later, he decided to go Warner for Liv's evidence. He told her, carefully.

"Liv... Let's go to Warner.. and look what she found"

She wanted to move but her body was too heavy.

"I'm tired.." She told with her voice.

"I know.." He could see that.

"Should we go now?" She wanted him...now...

"Do you wannna go later?" He found that she need him...now...

"Yeah."

"Stay here" He tried to stand and to avoid his hurt feeling to her.

But she grabbed his hand.

"Don't go..." She wanted to be warm with his temperature.

"Okay... I will." He sat again.  
Thank you..." She closed her eyes. She was tired and dizzy.

"I love you." Elliot said her. He stopped talking before his voice started to crack.

Then... He kissed on her lips... softly...  



	3. Chapter 3

*Morgue*

Elliot and Olivia dropped by the morgue. They went inside, and saw Melinda Warner who was checking something of dead body.

"What's going on with the result that I asked you yesterday?" Olivia asked her. She was little scared about what if the result didn't come up and what if she know her rapist then what she's going to do.

Yes, Elliot was thinking same thing.

All done. But I have to put vic's name on form." Warner said with a little smile to them.

Olivia didn't know the mean of her smiling, but she had to do excuse. "Victim didn't wake up yet. I'll let you know when she wake up."

Melinda nodded as understanding. "I turned the system, with fingerprints and DNA from condom. Fortunately, we have a lucky man."

"Who is it?" Elliot asked her. He actually didn't know this is good or not.

"Look at this one" Melinda walked to the monitor and pointed it.

Elliot and Olivia both walked to the monitor. And next, the picture of man was... just... made them speechless.

He was...

"Lowell Harris." Olivia read the name. She couldn't believe what she saw. Did she read, see correct?

"We caught him at the Sealview." Elliot said. He couldn't forget him after Olivia's undercover. He didn't know well about what happened in a basement before she told him. She kept that secret. But her mind didn't let it do. Well. that was the start of their love, a little bit. Telling the truth and all secret to each other.

"Showing up again?" Melinda saw their reaction. She expected that. She knew how Olivia was feeling. She still remember that conversation with her.

'Olivia, did he rape you?' 'It was the closet that I've ever come.'

"I think he couldn't control his sexual type." Elliot talked with holding Olivia's hand to his.

"Both of fingerprints and DNA are him?" Olivia asked Melinda. She couldn't understand why he came out of jail too early. He was supposed to live in jail for 20 years.

"Yep."

"Done" Elliot said watching his partner, also his love. Olivia sawed him. His eyes.

And they thought. Done... Was it really done?

* * *

**Sorry that I uploaded too late. I'm really sorry. Thanks for reading. And Review please.**

**I chose Lowell Harris because the most of fan wanted the episode that Lowell Harris is comeing back.**

**I don't know you will like this, but it will be very interesting. We will see soon about Elliot and Olivia's love story. LOL**

**And court. It will be little bit romantic, also mystery, suspense.**

**How do you think about what will next?**

**I'll update chapter 4 tomorrow. Sorry again that I upload too late and short.**

**You can write review here or my twitter. eopartners**

**Also, it you're a fan of SVU, visit this page. (.com/pages/edit/?id=156517474359701&sk=basic#!/pages/Law-Order-Speicial-Victims-Unit/156517474359701)**


	4. Chapter 4

*Out of precinct*

They stood in front of precinct.

"You okay?" Elliot asked Olivia. He knew she was not okay.

"Yeah..." She said. Yeah... 'Am I okay?' She didn't know herself.

"Do you wanna investigate?" Elliot asked her, carefully.

Investigation... Should they do or not? He just wanted to know her thinking. He was thinking she would make a decision as no. Because last time, she didn't report and write her sexual assault on DD5.

She wasn't brave that time, but now she's brave because she's with Elliot.

"...I...yes, but nobody-"

Elliot said when she was saying. "Baby, We are the only detective who know about your case, and we're working on. Only you and me, okay?"

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

Maybe... Elliot was reading her mind or know her very well.

They went inside the building and got into elevator. There were only two. The door closed. Elliot held her hand with his one hand. Olivia could feel warm on her hand. Right. She has someone who love her, care about her, and always stay together. She turned her body to his, and hugged him. She liked his smell, and everything. And it was same to him. He liked her smell, and everything. They both love each other. Elevator almost arrived. They separated, and door opened. They walked into squad room.

"What are you taking so long?" Cragen told them when he saw they were entering inside.

He needed excuse, and...  
"We went to morgue on the way here." he said.

"Unuseful information." Olivia added.

Elliot saw her, and she smiled a little. He smiled too. That made him more comfortable. Especially her smiled did.

Munch asked his partner, Fin. Sounds like very seriously. "I want to know one thing, always. Some pricks came out of jail forget their past and trying to start a new life, but why some others are not, and commit a crime again?"

"We don't know that. When we hear their excuse, they say 'That woman pull me in, not me.' or 'Someone's framing me'. you know...very stupid things. They don't know they a choice that they will make a crime or not." Fin said with rolling his pencil.

"It will be good when they use their power to good things, not on crime." Olivia said them. It was true.

"If they would do that, we will lose out job." Munch said, playfully.

"Stop talking, guys. Elliot, Liv. I think it's tome to go trials about Jessica Willison's case." Cragen told Elliot and Olivia, to let them know their schedule.  
"Oh,yep! We are going. Liv... Come here." he called her, and they went outside.

* * *

*Court*

They went inside, and sat. The trial was going on.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" A man judge said.

"We have, your honor." One woman stood up and said.

"The charges of rape in second degree, and stole, what is your verdict?"

"Guilty, your honor." Yes, guilty. It was very hard case. The perp almost could run away.

"Members of the jury, you are hereby excused."

"What happened?" Elliot asked their ADA.

"Our victim did really great testimony." She said with smiling.

"Good," Olivia said.

"He's gonna live in jail for 15 years." ADA told them.

"Thanks." They both said, and went out the court.

They got into Elliot's car. Olivia was watching out of window. What was she thinking? Elliot aksed her.

"Can you do testimony?"

"When?" She knew what he was talking about.

"When we put that...uhm..bastard."

".,...yes." She said.

"Let's go back to precinct. And do some back investigation of him." He held handle and started driving.

"Yep," She said, as small voice. She closed her eyes. She was tired.

They went to squad room and saw Fin and Munch who were wearing their cout to go out.

* * *

"Guilty?" Munch asked them.

"Yes. He's gonna live in jail for 15 years." Elliot answered Munch's question.

"Good. Now, we are getting out of here.." Fin smiled and walked to the door. They had no work today, so Cragen let them go.

"Bye." Olivia said while she was sitting on her chair.

"Have a good work." Munch said as funny voice tone.

"Okay." Elliot shook his hand to them.

They both doing their own work. Olivia was checking the rape cases, and Elliot was searching all about the Lowell Harris.

"I got his address. Let's go." Elliot stood up, and pull out his coat.

"You think he will be home?" Olivia stood up ,either.

"I feel like this kind of prick will be in home." Elliot smiled to her.

His smiling made her smiled. They walked out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and feedback, please.**

**Well, what's gonna happen?**

**We only have 13 days until s12 premiere! I want to watch them, too badly! Especially, Elliot's jealousy. LOL**

**And I want to watch ep 1,2,3,4. :) All episode.**

**And in ep 4, like you know... Our handsome Elliot will save our Lovely Olivia in that episode 3 times! I can't wait!**


End file.
